The present invention is directed to a combination method for treating ache using selective 5.alpha.-reductase 1 inhibitors, 5.alpha.-reductase 2 inhibitors, combinations thereof, or dual inhibitors, including but not limited to: 7.beta.-substituted-4-aza-5.alpha.-cholestan-3-ones and related 4-aza-5.alpha.-androstan-3-one compounds, together with at least one agent selected from an antibacterial, a keratolytic, an anti-inflammatory agent, or mixture thereof.